


Basically...Run!

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [50]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Usually it was a fight to get in, this time it's a fight to get out.





	Basically...Run!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron turned to look at JJ as she worked on cleaning part of her Machine Gun that had got something on it at some point. Aaron was a little shocked G.A.R.C.I.A. hadn't seen it, but then she was busy helping Spencer on his research into making them Ascendant. Spencer was sitting in the chair that Aaron usually sat in with a tablet in hand going over everything that Eris had released to him on becoming Ascendant. Aaron wasn't sure though that Spencer was being truthful with the Vanguard on that front. Aaron had not asked Spencer, not because he was afraid of Spencer lying to him or ignoring him on it. He didn't want to bring up the memories. It would come to a head when it did, but Aaron was pretty sure that whatever it was, all three Sov siblings were already Ascendant.

Spencer feared for his brother's life, but Aaron wasn't as worried. They were all hard to kill. They would be hard to kill. Aaron held hope that Mara was where the ring wouldn't, or couldn't transmit and was biding her time until she was safe to come back. Aaron would hold that hope until he had a body in his arms. Aaron had heard someone say something about never counting on someone being dead until you found the body, but even then it could be false. Given the Guardians and rising from the dead, Aaron knew where that part of it had come out.

"It began with Crota," Eris's voice came over the ships comm. Spencer looked up and glared at the speaker, but he said nothing. "But Crota was only a servant of the father, sent to extinguish the last of the Light. The great battle fought for the soul of our world ended in slaughter. The Son was dead...and we invited the wrath of Oryx: Destroyer of Light, Taker of Will. Only Ascendant Hive move between Ruptures. To reach Oryx, you must walk in the dying footsteps of his son. You must become Ascendant."

Aaron looked to see that they had indeed arrived at the drop point for them on the Moon. It was the Circle of Bones. Or it would be once they transmatted to it. Aaron wasn't sure that he trusted the below the surface transmat point, but Spencer trusted it, and it was enough for Aaron.

"Hold fast to Toland, the Shattered's journal—it saw me through my time in the dark."

"Hold fast to your gun, Guardian," Cayde said, and he sounded a little put out. "You're headed back to the chamber where they held Crota's soul. All right...Here's what needs to happen: We have to steal a chunk of Hive crystal that's still got a trace of Crota's soul so you can pass through an interdimensional portal on the Dreadnaught and kill Oryx. I leave... anything out, Eris?"

"It must be done before Oryx turns his scrying eye to this realm."

"Good luck, Guardian."

Aaron closed his eyes as the beam took him first. He opened when he felt that little pull that said he was back in the flesh and opened his eyes. There was not a lot of Hive around, so Aaron started to pick them off as Spencer and then JJ was transmatted down. They went in blind, and it was why they were not put through in a group. It was better to wait to see how bad it was before the next was sent down.

Clearing the area around the transmat point, Aaron smiled as heard the arrival of Spencer. Spencer would go forward and clear where they needed to go. Aaron stopped his engagement of enemies as soon as JJ was there. He pointed toward where Spencer couldn't be seen anymore as he had gone into the tunnel.

"Only bad thing about Hive bodies, the fact that they disintegrate means we can't leave a trail of bodies to be followed," Aaron said. He followed behind JJ, and they were both moving faster than average because Spencer had cleared the way in front of them. Until they came to a room, they could move fast.

"It's also a good thing if the Hive are hunting us," Spencer said. "We leave no trail."

"Toland's journal contains an impressive amount of data. I should probably read it instead of relying on you, Reid." G.A.R.C.I.A. paused for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Done. Some of this stuff is fascinating!"

Spencer chuckled. Aaron frowned because it sounded over the comms and a little bit in the actual area around them. The tunnel turned, and there was Spencer crouched and looking into a room. Aaron stopped, and JJ managed to stop even quicker than him. There were Knights and a fair bit of Acolytes in the room. Aaron waved to point where he wanted the other two to go. Spencer nodded first and started to move with JJ giving a quick little nod and moving as well.

The room beyond held a Wizard which Aaron took care of as soon as he was able. Thralls swarmed Aaron, and before he could even get his Hand Cannon around to them, they were dropping like flies from Spencer's blades. Spencer nodded at Aaron. The tunnel beyond was dark, and Aaron stepped in and waited for G.A.R.C.I.A. to turn on the lights on his helmet before he started forward. Spencer and JJ were in front of him, walking side by side.

"The Dreadnaught shields the Hive from the Traveler's light. Were we to pass through its deepest layers...our Light would be as a dying sun."

"That's not good," JJ said.

"There are also those who can will our Light away from us," Spencer said.

"I don't think Toland was much fun at parties," G.A.R.C.I.A. whispered into the comms.

"Why are you whispering?" Spencer whispered back to her.

"I don't know," G.A.R.C.I.A. said back, her voice still a whisper.

Spencer laughed in response. It was put on, but there was a hint of something else in it. They made their way through more tunnels, some had light in them, and some did not. The next room had a weird sound inside of it. Aaron looked around to see that Spencer was stopped just on the other side of a broken pillar. Aaron walked up behind him and saw what had Spencer stopped in his tracks. The sound was Thrall eating on the bones of bodies. It was the only sound in the room, and it freaked Aaron out a great deal. Spencer was just a foot or two away from a Thrall, but it was paying him no mind.

"Shit," JJ said.

"If the Thrall still feed, Crota's essence must endure," Eris said over the comms.

"Well?" Aaron asked, making sure his voice wouldn't pick up outside of the helmet.

"Kill them," Spencer said. He drew on one of his blades, it not making a single sound. He jabbed it into the neck of the Thrall. It died silently. He moved around the room killing them all silently. The Thrall was so focused on eating that even when one died right next to another, none of them reacted. Spencer killed them all and then turned to Aaron and JJ and nodded. The sound of eating was gone, and the kind of hall they were in was silent.

G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared and scanned a pile of bones. She looked up at Aaron. "I've always wondered what chewed through these bones. There's no microbial life here capable of decomposing organic matter. I guess the Thrall are the closest thing the Moon has to flesh-eating bacteria."

"That's just wrong," JJ said. She skirted as far as she could away from the pile of bones as she passed by the last before joining Spencer at the end of the hall. Aaron didn't do anything like that, he just made his way to Spencer the quickest.

The next room had more Thrall, less than had been in the other room but Spencer killed them all the same. Aaron stopped at a stone that was rough on one side and smooth on the other. G.A.R.C.I.A. came out and scanned it.

"Let me see if Toland's journal has anything," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"These stones are always in their combat arenas. Do they have a strengthening function? Or are they mere legacy of a forgotten time and realm? The Hive never stopped honing their strength; they have missed the point of being dead," Toland laughed deliriously before signing. "I've heard it said that that which does not kill you makes you stronger, but...what does this mean in the face of immortality?"

Aaron wondered at that himself. Guardians were supposedly Immortal. While there were a few who had been the first to be reborn, there was not a lot of them left, and Aaron knew that it was a good chance that even they would die before finding out if they were Immortal. The next room had even less. Aaron wouldn't call them mercy kills because they weren't going to die horribly, but it allowed them to not have to worry about the Thrall coming up behind them. That would not be good at all.

Spencer was waiting at the doorway of the next room, which was the Chamber of Night. Aaron was glad that he wasn't the only one that stopped. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had been standing in this room. "How do you want to do this?"

"Staying around the edges didn't work the greatest last time but let me get set up somewhere to at least have a good eye on things as we see what happens. JJ, you and Spencer stay close together. I don't want you two getting surrounded when you are alone."

"You got it. Once you are somewhere safe, JJ and I will move forward." Spencer's head turned to look out at the place where the stone had been. They had thought they ended it with that. They hadn't. They had instead brought about something that could be the end of all Humanity.

Aaron looked around, and there really was no place for him, so he went back to where he had gone the first time and settled there. At least nothing could come in behind him or from the sides without him seeing.

"Ready," Aaron said. He watched as Spencer and JJ made their way to the center of the room. JJ watched Spencer's back. There was a roaring sound, and Aaron saw the beam from an Ogre hit Spencer. He ducked and ran to cover while JJ did the same. They were separate, but there was nothing else for them to do. Aaron lined up his shots on the Ogre.

"Baxx, the Gravekeeper," G.A.R.C.I.A. said over the comms. It wasn't going to help, but G.A.R.C.I.A. liked to give as much information as needed. There were times that one never knew what could help them and what wouldn't.

Between shots, Aaron looked around. There was no other Hive that appeared. That was strange. Usually, Knights appeared and wave after wave of Thrall. Even a few Acolytes but this time there was nothing. Aaron didn't like that. He kept on firing at the Ogre until he saw something behind it. Aaron paused in his shots to see darkness behind the Ogre. Then the body of the Ogre started to warp and twist, then it was gone. Like other that Oryx had Taken.

"It's gone," G.A.R.C.I.A. said over the open channel. "I think Oryx just took an Ogre!"

"Not even Oryx can control an Ogre...unless it's Taken. Now quickly, find me a shard of that crystal!" Eris near yelled over the channel.

Spencer was the first to move. He cleared where he had hunkered in to work on killing the Ogre and ran to a huge chunk of crystal. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared and scanned the crystal before a chunk of it disappeared from the near center. Aaron ran forward to meet with them, JJ getting there at the same time as him.

"We got it! G.A.R.C.I.A. said as the last vestiges of the transmat put it into whatever little pocket of space she had going was.

"I knew it could be done... and does it still hold the whisper of Crota's soul?" Eris sounded hopeful, but with the way that G.A.R.C.I.A. drooped a little, Aaron was sure it did not.

"According to my analysis, it's empty," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"No matter. Return to me, Guardian..." Eris faded out, but it wasn't like the usual way her voice trailed off.

Aaron darted his eyes down to see the signal on his HUD was weak.

"...and we will destroy..." After that Eris's comm channel was gone.

"...we're losing...Guardian can you hea..." It was obviously Cayde's voice, but there was no way for them to understand what he was trying to say at all.

Aaron turned toward the doorway and saw that there was black covering it

"Eris...? Cayde??" G.A.R.C.I.A. was near screaming into the comms as if it would help. "I think we've lost them. Something's blocking our signal and our transmat."

"Prepare for a fight," Spencer said.

Aaron looked at Spencer to see that he was looking at his hand, which was squeezed into a fist. There were wisps of almost black around that hand. Spencer shook it, and they disappeared. Aaron was glad that his helmet stopped Spencer from seeing that Aaron saw that. Before Aaron could do anything, a screeching howl ripped through the air around them. Spencer spun first, and when Aaron was all the way to look, he saw that it was Oryx with eyes glowing. Aaron wasn't sure, but he looked pissed.

"Infection!" Oryx said. As he said the word a ball of Taken energy started to form where his stomach area would be and then to either side of that as well. "Your Light dies here!"

The Taken energy ball of energy exploded, and there standing was the same damned Ogre that Aaron had almost killed. Only know it was Taken. There were also Wizards around the Ogre. Aaron raised Patience and Time and fired, but the Ogre wasn't even affected at all.

"There's too many of them! Run!!" G.A.R.C.I.A. was thankfully hidden from sight from everything in the room. More and more Taken just kept on spawning in.

Aaron turned to look at the door and found that the seal on it was gone.

"RUN!" Aaron yelled.

Spencer turned and started to run as soon as Aaron was pronouncing the N in run. JJ was right behind him. Aaron followed, not even looking back at the horde behind him. Shadow Thrall was in front of them, and Spencer was killing as many as he could with his swords.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., my sword," Aaron said as he slung Patience and Time over his shoulder. He felt it and his Scout Rifle being pulled off of his back. In his hand appeared his Sword. JJ swapped to her Sidearm and G.A.R.C.I.A. took the others off of her as well. Aaron risked looking at Spencer to see that the only weapons he had were his two Swords that were in his hand as well as his Sidearm. Aaron was glad that G.A.R.C.I.A. had not removed the guns that fit easily in their hands. Spencer could easily wield a sword in one hand and his Sidearm in the second. Aaron would have more issues with that, but he felt his sheath for his sword on his back, G.A.R.C.I.A. taking care to put it right where Aaron liked it.

G.A.R.C.I.A. was silent as they ran, which was good as none of them needed the distraction. After the Shadow Thrall were Acolytes but they were in the center of the room, and Spencer had them running around the edges, it made for slightly slower but not if they had to actually stop and fight through the enemies.

Knights and Acolytes were next and then in the room after that there were Wizards. The Wizards got off a few blasts at Aaron, but he didn't engage and just kept on running. Killing anything that got in sword range but not going on after anything further than that. The hall on the other side of the room was dark. There were Shadow Thrall, Aaron recognized their cry, but it was snuffed out quickly as they met Spencer's blade. The red on Aaron's HUD was gone before he even reached it.

"Eris, Cayde, can you hear us!?" G.A.R.C.I.A. paused like she was waiting for an answer. There was nothing. "Still no connection! This must be how the Hive trapped Eris..."

Aaron figured that it was as well, but he didn't confirm that. He didn't want to give voice to his greatest fear at the moment. Aaron knew that Spencer would survive it. He would slip into the Ascendant Realm and wreak havoc over Oryx until taking him out, but He didn't hold the same hope that he and JJ would survive even a short time trapped like Eris.

Spencer didn't slow as the tunnel they were in was still dark. Aaron's brain couldn't remember what was next in the tunnels in the Moon. He hoped that Spencer did and that he wasn't leading them further into the hell that this place had become. Aaron's HUD changed, telling him that they were nearing the World's Grave, which wasn't a great name for the place on a good day much less with what they were doing at the moment.

Aaron nearly crashed into JJ, and she and Spencer stopped at nearly the same instant. Aaron looked beyond them to see what they saw. Which was a fucking lock on the door that would allow them to leave.

"Fuck," Aaron said.

"Yes." Spencer dove forward, and Aaron saw that there were Taken below. Not nearly as many as were behind them but enough to be an issue. "JJ get that door open. Aaron and I will take care of the Taken."

Aaron kept his Sword in hand because it was going to be the best weapon at the moment. The Taken had no armor, not like Cabal. Even the regular Hive was harder to kill.

"Doors used to be so simple...I'll search the journal," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"It has long been my belief that the binds which hold the gravest Hive terrors could be lifted by releasing the energy stored within their Tomb Husks." Toland's voice was grave like always, but it just seemed to fit what they were doing at the moment. G.A.R.C.I.A. disappeared a soon as she was done scanning the door that was now not protected. Aaron didn't pay attention to JJ as she moved around the room. He was chasing an Acolyte who tried to get away when he tripped over something. He killed the Acolyte and then looked at what he tripped over. It was a raised dais and in the center floating in the air was a relic of some kind.

"Hey, a Tomb Husk," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Aaron picked it up and carried it to the door. JJ was on the other side of the room while Spencer was stabbing a Knight through the neck as he stood on the stairs leading to the door. Aaron ran past him as he pulled his sword free and the Taken Knight disappearing as the Taken did.

"Remind me to take copies of Toland's journals for myself."

"I have a copy, but I haven't got to read it all the way yet. You can borrow if you need."

On the other side of the door was hell. The Grave was full of Taken. Way too many Taken for Aaron's liking. Spencer started to take out Taken that was right at the door, but he kept on going when he had hole cleared, JJ slipped into that hole as well while Aaron mopped up the rest before following. There were more, but Spencer was skirting them around them, and Aaron was thankful, the longer it took for them to get through all of them, the more Taken Oryx could drop on them.

"STORMCALLER!" Spencer yelled from the next room.

Aaron braced for hell as he ran through the door and found JJ frying everything that wasn't them. He saw the locks on the door. There were two. Aaron started to look around for the Tomb Husks. He watched as Spencer disappeared around a corner had he turned a different way to look while JJ floated around killing Taken. Aaron found another the upper level near the door he had entered the room through.

All in all, it was almost too easy. Aaron rushed back to the door and got there at the same time that Spencer did. JJ came running from the other room, looking tired. Her posture was all wrong. All of them were tired from running.

There was nothing in the hallway on the other side of the door, and Aaron was glad.

"We're going to lose them...just like Eriana..." Eris's voice was staticky, but Aaron could hear it.

"That's Eris! The connection is getting stronger," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Aaron didn't overtake Spencer, but he could hear Taken as they got closer to the next room. There was a Tomb Husk sitting outside the door. Aaron watched JJ pick it up.

"Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Agreed," Aaron said.

It didn't take long in the next room to see that they did need it. There were three locks on the door. JJ ran right for it, dodging around the Taken in the room to put it where it needed to be. She started a hunt around the room for another while Spencer danced from enemy to enemy. Taken Captains and Vandals were the enemy choice for the room, given the way the rooms kept getting harder, Aaron wasn't shocked. They were all concentrating on him, it seemed, so Aaron started to hunt as well. He found it and met back JJ back at the door.

"...dian?? Get out of that pit! We must have that crystal or we'll never reach Oryx!" Eris called over their comms. G.A.R.C.I.A. didn't even try and respond.

"Don't stop unless you have to," Aaron said. His arm felt like it was tired so he switched to his other hand to give his other a rest. He could fight well with both hands. There was nothing but the best from him when it came to learning how to fight, to take out his father.

There were little Taken between the room that had been blocked and when they stepped out into the open area of the Moon, but still, they all kept on running until they were at the ridge at the top of the area they were at.

Spencer dropped to the ground as they got behind some rocks, with JJ landing on top of him. Aaron crouched and leaned against the rock. He was looking around to make sure that no Fallen were around. This was this area of the Moon. Or it had been the last time they had been there.

"Fucking hell," Spencer breathed.

"Guardians, is that you?" Cayde asked over the comms.

"We made it out!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said back in a very shocked tone. It matched how Aaron was feeling.

"Then the Taken King will fall. Bring me his dead son's crystal." Eris's tone left no margin to allow for disagreement then her commlink disappeared from Aaron's HUD. She closed it down on her end.

"That's how Eris says 'she appreciates your sacrifice.' Glad you're still alive. Come back to Earth. We have a lot to discuss."

"We will be there as soon as we can move," Aaron said, and he motioned for G.A.R.C.I.A. to cut their ends of the comms. "Spencer, how close were we?"

"Close. Much longer and they would have been able to trap us like they did Eris and her team. I want to sleep for a week. I think that my heart is still somewhere around the rest of the fucking crystal. It fell out of my chest when I saw we were trapped."

Aaron leaned over and bumped the top of his helmet off of Spencer's. Spencer laid his hand on Aaron's thigh. It was shaking. Hell, all three of them were shaking with the crash of adrenaline and just relief.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., I think you'll have to transmat us from here and fly the ship," Spencer said as he let his head fall back down to the ground.

Aaron looked at JJ to see that she was still, but her stomach was raising and falling like she was asleep. Aaron wouldn't be shocked if they were all asleep before they even reached orbit.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., you think you can drop some blankets on the floor of the ship? Drop me there. Spencer and JJ will fit better in the bed in their armor. Just put us all three in the bedroom."

"Agreed," Spencer said. He wrapped an arm around JJ as the tingle of transmat came over Aaron. It wasn't long before he felt soft blankets under him and he dropped down to lay on his side. He looked up enough to make sure JJ and Spencer were in bed and then he gave up the fight and let sleep pull him under.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
